Asana of Troy
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: The Trojan War is in full swing. Princess Asana, a rumored daughter of the gods, is caught in the middle because of the goddess Aphrodite making her heart behave most unusually. What is an ancient godling to do?
1. Prologue

**Asana of Troy** by: AnnabethandPercy4Ever

**Prologue**

High on the slopes of Mount Olympus, a baby had just been created. Not born, exactly, but created unknown to her parents.

Her parents, two immortals by the names of Athena and Apollo, had been having an intelligent discussion when she sprung from their thoughts and into her mother's arms.

"Oh, no," Athena had said. "This happened with Daedalus too, but I had no idea that it could happen between gods. What are we going to do?"

Apollo put on a brave face. "Relax, Athena, I see that if we put her into the care of a mortal, she will grow up safely. We can't keep her here on Mount Olympus, after all. What would the others think?"

"And me being pledged to maidenhood too! I say that we entrust her to Priam, king of Troy. She would have fifty brothers and at least twenty-five sisters, so it would be natural to have another new baby in the family."

"I don't know. The Trojans will soon lose a war to Greece. How would we know that our daughter would be safe?"

"We wouldn't, Apollo. But she is my offspring, so I assume she would make the right decisions. And she may be gifted with prophecy, too. She would probably be okay. And she would be raised as a princess."

"As she should." Apollo stood up. "I shall ask Hephaestus to craft a golden cradle to send her in." He left the room.

Athena rocked her baby. "You will have a good life, my daughter, even if you were not meant to be created."

* * *

Later that day, the deities were readying for Zephyr to whisk their child to the palace of King Priam of Troy. Athena placed her in the solid gold carrier, and then lightly kissed her forehead.

"You have the blessing of Athena."

Then she backed up a few steps, so that Apollo could do the same.

"You have the blessing of Apollo."

Then a strong gust of wind from the west carried the infant far away from Olympus, to the rooms of her adopted father.

* * *

The king was returning to his private quarters to sleep, when he noticed a large chunk of gold resting on his bed. Consumed with greed, he ran to it and jumped back in surprise.

There was a baby in there!

"It must be a gift from the gods!" he muttered happily. Then he called one of his wives in. "Demetria!"

Demetria swept into the room and curtsied. "Yes, my lord?"

"The gods have sent me a gift, a baby girl! Come see."

She walked towards his bed and peered into the cradle. "She has to be one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen! What shall we do with her?"

"Can you and the other women raise her?"

"Yes, I suppose we can, if she is indeed a gift from the gods." His wife picked the baby up and rocked her gently. "What is her name to be?"

King Priam hesitated a moment, before replying, "Asana. A unique girl deserves a unique name. I just wish the gods sent me a son instead. Then I would have fifty-one!"

Demetria cooed, "Asana. I like it."

"Princess Asana of Troy. Tell the public that she is yours."

"Yes, my lord. Is that all?" Demetria, baby in her arms, walked to the door.

"You may leave now." She nodded and left, which allowed the king to talk to himself in peace. "Princess Asana of Troy, a gift from the gods. You must be a very special man, Priam. Very special indeed."


	2. Chapter 1

**Asana of Troy** by: AnnabethandPercy4Ever

**Chapter One**

Asana, age fourteen, looked cautiously around her and hurried swiftly into the darkness of the palace courtyard with a bow and arrow in her hand.

It wasn't exactly proper for a woman- young or old- to be carrying a weapon like a bow, but Asana wanted to try shooting it. She had taken it from her older brother, Helenus, just to quench her curiosity. She knew she could shoot it accurately! It was rumored that she was a daughter of the gods themselves! And a godling could do anything!

She finally came to her destination, a little-used field with a few trees. She loaded the arrow exactly as she had seen her brothers do during war and aimed it at a tree. With a _swoosh!_ and a _thwack!_ it landed on one of the knots in the bark she had been aiming at. She mentally patted herself on the back and gloated at her victory.

"Well done," said a pleasant voice from behind her.

Asana yelped and spun around, fearing she had been caught by one of her family members. But it was someone she did not know, she assumed, but she didn't know that for sure. She could barely see anything in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she asked warily, looking up at the person, trying to get a better look. If only she wasn't so short!

"Someone you do not know," the shadowy, tall figure said. "I guess you are one of the many princesses, perhaps the lovely Asana?"

She took a step back from the strange young man, and decided it was best to lie. She also ignored the "lovely" bit. "Um, no. Sorry, but you have to leave. I'm here in secret, and I have no wish to be caught. So go."

"You are one of Priam's daughters!" he laughed. "Ordering me around like that!" He took a step closer to her, and peered down at her eyes. "Yes, you are Asana of the gray eyes! You know, it would not be a stretch to call you Athena's daughter."

"Who are you? You still haven't answered my question yet!" She took another step back and prepared to bolt.

"If I told you, you would definitely hold it against me."

That was the final straw! She turned and began to run, but someone grabbed her hand. She tried to wrench it from their grasp, but couldn't. "Let me go. Now."

"Would you run away?"

"No," she said cleverly, smiling to herself.

"Okay then." He let go of her hand. She picked up the fallen bow and ran swiftly away, praying to the gods that she wouldn't trip over her chiton.

"Come back!" the voice yelled mournfully. "I want to talk to you!"

She kept running without looking back. Asana kept hearing footsteps behind her and heavy breathing for a little while, but soon those died out. Nonetheless, she kept running until she reached the palace.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Asana was telling her sister, Cassandra, what had happened. But she left out one crucial detail.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Cassandra asked. "Even you don't go randomly wandering along the grounds at midnight."

Asana quickly came up with a feeble answer. "I needed some fresh air."

"Then why didn't you have a servant with you?" Her sister, who apparently saw horrific visions of the future, looked skeptical.

"I can go by myself!" Asana didn't have to pretend to sound indignant. Then Cassandra froze for a few seconds. "Cassandra? Cassandra? Do I need to get your twin?" Helenus was the only one who Cassandra opened up to about her visions.

Then her older sister shook her head. "Hmm? No, that is not necessary." Then she sounded serious. "Was that young man... tall?"

"Yes, he was very tall! At least compared to me, mind you." The adolescent sister was interested.

"And, did he have a friendly voice?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"Don't go to the battlefields to watch today, Asana."

Asana laughed. "Oh, Cassandra, why? How silly you are! All of us always watch!"

Cassandra was still solemn. "Just don't go. Your visitor will be there."

"I can go if I want to! You can't order me around! You being older doesn't mean a thing! I am going to watch, exactly as I do every day! And you cannot stop me!"

With an angry flourish, Asana left the room, muttering to herself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Cassandra yelled after her.

* * *

"And then she told me not to come!" Asana was recounting her odd experience to a rapt Helen, her much older sister-in-law. Then she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you should have listened to her." Helen looked distastefully at the battlefield. "Ugh! I just feel so guilty! None of this would have happened if I hadn't come with Paris!"

"It's not your fault," soothed Asana. "It was the work of the goddess Aphrodite. It wasn't your fault that you fell in love with my frivolous brother."

Helen returned the younger girl's grin, but then shook her head. "I honestly do not know what may have happened if I refused."

"Oh. My. Gods." Helen had never seen Asana looking so frightened! "Oh, Zeus! Cassandra was right! Helen, look! It's him, I'm absolutely sure!"

Sitting on their benches, a safe distance away from the blood and gore, Asana pointed to a particularly young Greek soldier who was shouting insults in his enjoyable voice as he killed multiple Trojans. At the sound of her panicked yell, he looked in her direction and they locked eyes. He saluted, and then he resumed his fighting.

"Asana, that's not just any soldier! That's the son of Theseus, Asteneus! He's commanding the Athenians!"

"Son of _Theseus_? Why would he come to our courtyard, to speak to me?!"

"I honestly do not know."

Someone called, "Helen! Come over here!"

"I must go, Asana. Farewell." Helen hurried towards the sound of the voice, her flaxen hair glinting in the sunlight.

"I wish I was blonde," Asana muttered, looking at her light brown hair distastefully. She moved a clump of it around in the light, and it showed hints of gold. "Oh well." The spots of gold left her hair, so she looked at the sky. "It's sunset."

The soldiers seemed to notice that exactly when she did. As was custom, they stopped fighting. All fighting stopped at sunset.

"Another stalemate, eh?" she asked her younger sister, Laodice. She was only older than her twelve-year-old sister by two years.

Laodice nodded. "Yep. Why did that Athenian salute you?"

Asana lied again. "He saluted me? I thought he saluted Helen. Who wouldn't salute Helen?"

"Oh, okay. It just looked like he was saluting you from where I was sitting. See you later." Laodice waved and followed the others back into the palace.

Asana searched the field, realizing that she was looking for the son of Theseus. Once again she caught his eyes, and he mouthed to her, "Wait for me in the courtyard!" She shook her head no, so he added, "Please promise me!" She sighed, and nodded. He looked happy, and started a discussion with another soldier.

As she made her way inside for dinner, she mentally kicked herself. Why, why, why had she promised him that? Now it was too late to turn back on her decision.

She would have to meet Asteneus in the courtyard, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I'll thank you in advance for reviewing!**

**Oh yeah. I only own the characters of Asana and Asteneus, so I obviously do not own anyone else like Cassandra or Helen. And, therefore, I do not own The Iliad or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So there!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Asana of Troy** by: AnnabethandPercy4Ever

**Chapter Two**

Asana had been waiting in the courtyard since sunset, and she was getting annoyed. How did she know he was coming? What if he didn't come? She was very unhappy to realize that she wanted to see Asteneus, which was incredibly stupid. He was the enemy! She sat down on a bench, her legs somewhat tired from standing for so long.

As she was getting up to leave, a voice said from behind the same tree as before said, "Princess Asana, I knew you would come."

She stiffened, and moved her lantern towards the tree to try and see him. "_Prince Asteneus_ of Athens, why have you asked to talk to me?"

He stepped out from behind it and sat with her on the bench. "Apparently, you're the daughter of Apollo and Athena, so I wanted to see if it was true."

She scooted farther away from him. "I'm honestly not sure. Happy?"

"You look nothing like your family," he said plainly, continuing as if she hadn't spoken. "Your eyes are gray, when no one else you know has gray eyes. Your hair is light brown in a family of black-haired people. You're paler even than Helen, who I had assumed was the palest person on earth. Do you even go outdoors in the sunlight?"

"Yes," she said icily. "I love the sunlight."

"Anyway, you're the tiniest person around your age ever, in a family of tall people. How would you explain all of that?" His head cocked to the side inquisitively, and she noticed his hair was blonde and curly.

"It's obvious that Demetria isn't my real mother," Asana said. "She's exactly the opposite of what I am. And Priam looks nothing like me either. Actually, the one who looks most like me is Helen, which is weird because we're not related. And that similarity is only slight, after all. And what about you? You seem to know all about me, but I know nothing of you, except that you are from Athens and are King Theseus's son. And that your hair is blonde."

He laughed softly. "You are very demanding for a woman, I'll give you that. Yes, Theseus the Minotaur slayer is my father, which makes me the grandson of Poseidon. Hippolyta the Amazon was my mother, and she died soon after my birth. I am nineteen years old as of a few days ago. I command the Athenian soldiers, since my father is too old. My hair is, indeed, blonde like my mother's apparently was, my eyes are a dark greenish color like my father's, and my skin is much tanner than yours will ever be. Happy?"

"No." Asana paused for a moment, and then spoke with mounting confidence and volume. "You, a Greek, slaughter my family and country daily, and yet you claim to want to talk to me. Why? Why am I no different than my so-called brothers? You would kill them in an instant, yet me you try to be civil to. I am a Trojan, and I always will be a Trojan, deep down. You are a Greek, and will always be a Greek, deep down. I don't care if you're the son of this Minotaur slayer or that king of wherever. You are the enemy we are fighting against! And here I am, talking to you as if you were a person. Ha! I should be having my brothers to come with me to these meetings, and have them kill you! I should kill you myself! I should-"

"Should do what? I think you have run out of excuses." His eyes glinted with humor. Asana's eyes narrowed, so he said, "The truth is that Aphrodite herself has made me come here night after night, hoping to see you."

Asana's mouth opened widely, because she could not deny being drawn to that young man. "But- but that's preposterous! Why would she do that to me?"

"Maybe Apollo, who always happens to be chasing wood nymphs and people, had something to do with it too."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Asana shocked herself. She had never called Apollo her father before! But somehow, she knew that she was right.

Asteneus rolled his eyes in the lamplight. "Very protective, I see. And you have a very... dynamic personality too. How interesting."

"Thanks, I suppose. I should be heading back now." She stood up and adjusted her light blue chiton.

"Wait!" Asteneus said. "Come see me tomorrow night."

"What if I am caught? I am not supposed to be in the company of young men alone. I have a reputation to keep up! And I am so tired! I need my sleep!"

"Then I shall see you tomorrow on the battlefield, shall I not?" His face, which Asana realized she thought was handsome, smiled brightly.

"I assume so. Good night, Prince Asteneus."

"See you then. Good night, the exquisite Princess Asana." She stood up, and he kissed her hand lightly. "Until tomorrow."

* * *

**Hi! So, what did you guys all think? It's really heating up, isn't it? And I know that they're romance is moving a little fast, but apparently it always did in those days! And a five-year age difference was a short age difference back then, so don't complain!**


End file.
